


We Chose Our Paths

by pudding23



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Major Spoilers, Spoilers, TW: Suicide, after the golden deer route, but something stirred in me, this was supposed to make me feel better, yes i cried multiple times writing this leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding23/pseuds/pudding23
Summary: I wrote this to make me feel better since I cried after defeating the empire in the golden deer route. This was supposed to be edeleth but since I love Claude I made it both :) I wrote this for me btw haha so I'm sorry if it doesn't fit your fancy.Major spoilers for it if you didn't play that route. I advise against it.





	We Chose Our Paths

“I have chosen my path, Professor. It is the path where I protect Edelgard!” Petra said, glancing at Byleth as she ran towards Claude.

“Claude!” Byleth screamed before Petra’s sword came down. With a quick reflex, Claude dodged her attack.

“Thanks friend!” He said while jumping backwards to gain distance. “Teach, Petra must have the key to the throne room.”

Byleth nodded. It made sense that Petra had the key since she is the last trusted individual of Edelgard. The Alliance has won against the rest, which did result in their deaths. Byleth felt a pang of guilt. Edelgard’s trusted individuals were all her students- even if she didn’t teach them. She was also one of the murderers. Byleth fought back tears realizing Petra is her next obstacle… and the next death. Byleth ran towards Petra to strike once more.

Noticing Byleth’s charge, Petra dodged her attack. As she did, Claude unleashed an arrow which hit her thigh. This debilitated Petra for a split second. Byleth swung her sword and heard a sharp cry erupt. Before she fell to the ground, Petra whispered, “My dreams and pride...lost. Must I die on foreign soil?” as her breathing stopped.

Byleth had to tear her gaze from Petra to look at Claude, attempting to keep a neutral facial expression. Another one of her students met her death early. He looked back at Byleth before crouching down to dig in Petra’s pocket.

In her left pocket, he found a key.“You should hurry Teach. I’m going to give backup to our pals. I can’t let Ignatz do all the archery!” He tossed the key to her and turned around. “Teach. If I could, I would go instead.” He grabbed another arrow as he returned to the group.

Watching him go, Byleth felt a tug in her heart. She grasped the key before inserting it into the door. She turned it as her heart thumped louder and louder. If anything, Byleth wanted to spare Edelgard. Despite the fact she is the emperor, she was still a student in her heart. She had eaten lunch with Edelgard a couple of times. And now, she has to face her for the last time.

Byleth unlocked the door. She slapped her face twice to recollect herself. She chose her path- the path with Claude- the path where they will unite Fodland through diplomacy and open the borders. “I don’t regret my path.” Byleth said as she opened the throne room’s door. Meeting her were four quick soldiers, which she struck down almost immediately, and she looked up.

There sat Edelgard, awaiting her on top of a podium. Steps led up to it, and Byleth prepared herself to run up. However, Edelgard made the move first.

Edelgard stood up and walked down from her throne. In front of the steps that led to her throne, she knelt. “If I must fall… let it be by your hand.” Byleth began to walk towards her and raised her sword.

“I wanted… to walk with yo-“ She was cut off as Byleth swung the Sword of the Creator. Yet, it didn’t tear flesh. It hit the ground next to her causing the stone to break.

“You can still walk with me. You will have to end this war… this needless bloodshed..! And instead unify Fodlan with Claude and I. You will be on trial… you have committed crimes… but it isn’t too late to turn around.”

Tears ran down Byleth’s face. She hunched over her sword which still faced downwards. She felt a hand on her side. “Byleth…” she whispered. “If I am to be dethroned I want you to be the one…”

Her hand slowly left Byleth’s side. “…please.”

Eyes closed, Byleth stood up straight and picked up her sword. Her eyes stung as she dug it through Edelgard’s abdomen. As Edelgard fell, Byleth grabbed her before plunging her own sword into her stomach.

Byleth felt a searing pain as she fell. She must have hit her back, as she felt a sharp pang from the concrete. Byleth then felt a sudden calmness, as if she wasn’t bleeding out. If this were death, it didn’t seem so bad. She had no idea how much time has passed but she hoped Claude was able to help everyone. She wondered if Edelgard was in her arms. “Maybe not…” She said in a low voice as she looked down. Byleth stood up and realized she was not in the throne room.

“Kid!” A familiar voice rang out. Jeralt ran to Byleth and embraced her. “Byleth… I’m here now. Sorry for not keeping my promise. I guess I died earlier than I wanted to.”

“Did you finish what you wanted to accomplish?” He asked as Byleth looked around. “I hope so.” She said, wondering where Edelgard was. Perhaps she was with her friends who fell.

Jeralt smiled as he took her hand. “Let’s meet mom.”

* * *

Claude and Marianne finished off the last demonic beast. “Um… the professor..” Marianne looked around, bewildered that Byleth hadn’t returned.

“Maybe the professor’s on her wa-” Hilda questioned, but Claude interjected. “Teach wouldn’t be this late. I’ll head back.. just in case.”

Claude turned tail once more and ran to the throne room’s door. He glanced at Petra once more before entering the open door.

Lying on the ground were two bodies “Friend..?” He began, walking closer. As he reached them, he put his hand over his mouth. “Edelgard… killed her..?” He then noticed her weapon was by the throne, clean and polished. However, the Sword of the Creator was bloody.

Although he should look away, Claude stood transfixed. Edelgard was in Byleth’s arms, or now that he looked closely, in fact on top of her with Byleth’s left arm wrapped around her, while the right one held Edelgard’s hand in a loose clasp. Byleth must be soaked in both her and Edelgard’s blood because of their position. So not all that blood is hers… he thought as he walked to Byleth’s body to find a pulse. He could not fathom moving either’s lifeless body so he grabbed her wrist on top of Edelgard. Kneeling, he frantically moved his hand over places on her wrist. “There must be one.. there must be.. after all she said she fused with the goddess.. please.. please!”

Minutes passed as he continued this. The rest of his class came running in as it was taking too long. Upon this view, Hilda screamed and Lorenz grabbed Claude. “Claude.. let go.” he said, prying him off Byleth’s arm and pushing him out of the room.

“Wai.. Wait. Wait Lorenz, that’s teach- friend, our friend, our professor. Lorenz, let go!” He cried, pushing against Lorenz. “I’m certain she’s alive! Not all that blood is hers! Please!” His thoughts were frantic and he could not face the reality. After all, Byleth said she would be there for him after battle! At this point Raphael grabbed Claude and the two pried him from the throne room.

Muffled sobs filled the throne room. Claude understood Byleth is gone, yet he could not fathom why. Though, thanks to her, they won against the empire. Yet they lost an irreplaceable ally and friend.

**Author's Note:**

> i cried writing this and could only reread it once so i apologize for how shitty it is. also idc how many enemies there were. i hate the demonic beasts so there's none in the throne room.
> 
> Byleth killed herself because idt she could deal with living after killing all her students.. edelgard made her snap. she wasn't thinking about claude and made a quick decision.. /)__(\ CLAUDE BB IM SORRRRRY


End file.
